


Jack Fenton: How Did I Get Here?

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Jack has ADHD, cute jack and maddie interaction, danny has adhd, post overshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny left Jack with some questions. But Jack doesn't know it's Danny's fault.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Jack Fenton: How Did I Get Here?

Jack blinked and found himself in the office of one of his kids teachers. “Yes Mr Fenton,” the teacher (Was his name Lancer?) said. “Chaperone.”  
“You,” Jack said, seeming to realise he’d agreed to something without realising it again. “Want me to chaperone the-”  
“School dance, yes,” Lancer said.  
“Well we Fentons do enjoy keeping the world’s children safe,” Jack said, hoping he wasn’t repeating himself. “Especially when it involves keeping our own kids safe too.”  
“Well, I’ll see you friday then,” Lancer said, before looking into a pocket book. “Or as the kids say, ‘catch you later, G!’”

“Jack,” Maddie asked a few hours later, as she looked at the note he’d stuck to the fridge. “When did you agree to chaperone Danny’s school dance?”  
“Well Maddie,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck in a move similar to his son. “I think it was during a parent-teacher conference with one of Danny’s teachers.”  
“You think?”  
“Mads I’m pretty sure we talked about coming up with better ways to support Danny,” Jack said, fighting through the fuzzy memories. “Then we got to talking about teachers and somewhere along the line I’d agreed to something I couldn’t even remember talking about.”  
“I think we need to work on your own support system,” Maddie said, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. “Before you agree to something you’ll regret.” She bumped their noses together.  
“I didn’t regret marrying you, did I?” Jack blinked, his arms tightened around Maddie and he buried his face in her shoulder. “That sounded better in my head.”  
Maddie buried her fingers in Jack’s short hair. “I know what you meant,” She said as she laughed.


End file.
